


[ART] Been Meaning To Say

by kandrona



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fanart, Girls Kissing, Screenshots, Spoilers - Booth Buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandrona/pseuds/kandrona
Summary: Trace of that one scene from Booth Buddies.





	[ART] Been Meaning To Say

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost entirely traced so please don't mistake me for someone who's actually good at art.


End file.
